


december 13th: love sucks

by watergator



Series: december fic advent 2019 [13]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: lovebite/hickeyphil returns from london missing dan
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: december fic advent 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559341
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	december 13th: love sucks

Halloween ends with a purple bruise sucked onto the side of his neck. 

He leaves the gathering with a smile and a tingle under his skin like electricity. He leaves London and returns to Manchester with a sense of loss, missing Dan already as time stretches out paper thin and becomes longer and longer before they can be together again.

He’s dragging his heavy body upstairs, his feet kick at each step as he lacks the energy to pick them up properly when he passes Martyn who’s appeared there suddenly, like he’s spawned out of a video game. 

The staircase isn’t wide enough for the two of them, as his brother stands and waits at the top of the stairs, Phil becomes very conscious of the hickey he’s sporting on the side of his neck, and does a terrible job of hiding it with a shrug of his shoulders.

Martyn laughs softly as he walks past him.

“Good time then, eh?”

Phil swallows thickly and lets his shoulders relax, sure that the bruise is visible from the collar of his shirt.

“Yeah,” he tells him between a yawn. “Was good.”

“Good. You’ve got… marker, on your face, by the way.”

Phil smiles. “I know,” he tells him. “I know.”

Martyn leaves him with a laugh and a shake of his head, mumbling something under his breath that Phil doesn’t stick around to listen to.

Instead he’s crawling to his room and he flings himself onto the bed when the mattress squeak and the frame rocks underneath his weight. It’s definitely going to break one day if he keeps throwing himself on top of it like this. He lays there, arms and legs sprawled out like a big, long, gangly starfish and remembers the way the bed would creak and rock and squeak when Dan was here last. 

He may be tired and exhausted but the thought still excites him. He smiles to himself and closes his eyes and tries to visualise Dan; what he would look like if he were sat on top of him now.

How he’d probably reach up and trace his fingers through the inky black smudges of his face, tracing it through the light freckles he has there.

He tries to imagine how Dan would laugh and blush and hide his face away when he does so. How Phil would pull him in and tell him he’s beautiful and that he doesn’t need to hide when he smiles.

He wants to imagine his lips again, like he’s already known before. The plump swell of his bottom lip and how good it feels to suck on. How good it feels to let his tongue slip over his and be messy and disgusting together as they swap spit.

He lets out a sigh, something happy and content.

Maybe tomorrow he’ll do something naughty and dirty at the thought when the house is empty. And then soon enough, a few days after that he’ll do those naughty and dirty things to Dan. Letting the bed make noise once more.

He smiles and cracks his eyes open to look up at his ceiling. He feels like he’s floating right now. Sleep is inevitable but he touches at the skin of his neck.

He can’t physically feel anything different, and he obviously can’t see it from here, but it’s there.

A hickey from Dan. A hickey from the boy he really,  _ really  _ likes. A boy he spent the last hours of halloween kissing and holding hands with and trying to spot stars in London city with.

He reaches for his phone. Dan most likely asleep by now but he opens up Twitter and lets his thumbs run across the screen as he sends out his final message for the night.

(It’s not even Halloween now, October has rolled into November in a slow trickle of time, but Phil doesn’t mind. Time is moving forward and he likes that thought.)

He hits send and lets go of his phone, not caring where it lands or that it’s probably on its last legs and will be dead by morning.

He flops against his bed and hums. He thinks of Dan and thinks of the hickey sucked into neck and thinks about fountains and fish and chips and Dan’s bottom lip and the taste of the inside of his mouth.

He’ll dream well tonight, he thinks.

And he does.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
